The invention is directed to a heat sink module on whose upper side a heat-generating component can be secured and whose underside comprises cooling ribs. The invention is also directed to an arrangement of heat sink modules.
Heat sink modules of the species initially cited are known, and these are utilized as cooling plates for cooling high-power capacitors in frequency converters. A plurality of identical capacitors interconnected to form a capacitor bank are arranged on one of these heat sink modules. These capacitor banks are employed in frequency converters which have different nominal voltages and power classes. Corresponding to these different characteristics of the frequency converters, a different number of capacitors is also required in various arrangements of interconnections, for example in series or parallel or mixed in series and parallel as well. A separate cooling plate with the suitable geometrical dimensions on which the capacitors are then secured is therefore produced for each version of the frequency converter in conformity with the number and interconnection of the capacitors. The known heat sink modules therefore have the disadvantage that they must be separately produced for each type of frequency converter, and this causes a high production outlay.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to offer a heat sink module that can be employed for cooling different versions of capacitor banks without having to modify the module.
This object is inventively achieved by means of a heat sink module, which has a plate-like member with a polygonal shape with one surface receiving a heat generating article and a second surface having cooling ribs, the module has outer edges with surface structures that are complementary with one another so that a plurality of identical modules can be joined together in one plane and the surface structure is fashioned so the modules are joined together in only one orientation.
The invention specifies a heat sink module that is plate-like and comprises a polygonal ground plan or shape. A heat generating component can be secured on the upper side of the heat sink module. At its underside, the heat sink module comprises cooling ribs that effect an especially efficient cooling of the heat generating component. The outside edges of the heat sink module comprise surface structures that are complementary to one another. For example, these surface structures can be formed by a succession of elevations and depressions. A plurality of identical heat sink modules can be joined in one plane with the assistance of the complementary surface structures. The surface structure of the heat sink modules are fashioned so that a heat sink module can be joined to another heat sink module in only one orientation. An arrangement of the heat sink modules of flexible size and shape can be formed by joining a plurality of the inventive heat sink modules. In addition, the inventive heat sink module has the advantage that a defined orientation of the heat generating component with respect to the heat sink module can be set by means of the fashioning of the surface structure. The orientation is then capable of being transferred onto the arrangement of a plurality of the heat generating components relative to one another as a result of the joining of a plurality of the heat sink modules. This, for example, has the advantage that a plurality of the identically oriented components can be contacted in an especially easy way.
In addition, a heat sink module is especially advantageous that inventively comprises a quadratic ground plan or shape and that can be joined to identical heat sink modules in a checkerboard fashion. Such a heat sink module with quadratic shape or ground plan is very easy to manufacture. Further, a heat sink module with a quadratic shape or ground plan has the advantage that it can be joined in a checkerboard fashion to other heat sink modules as a result whereof an arrangement of the heat sink modules occurs that comprises smooth outside walls and a compact, for example rectangular, outside shape or contour.
The surface structures of the heat sink module can be inventively formed by projections and recesses complementary thereto. For example, the recesses can thereby be realized by blind holes proceeding in the plane and the projections can be realized with round pegs. Such a heat sink module has the advantage that the recesses and projections can be produced relatively simply with standard machine tools. In addition, such a heat sink module has the advantage that it can be plugged to an additional heat sink module, as a result whereof a mechanical strength transverse to the plane derives for the arrangement of heat sink modules formed therefrom.
Another advantageous embodiment of the recesses is in implementing the recesses as channels and the projections as springs fitting into the channels. As a result thereof, it is possible to produce a mechanical contact over the entire length of the outside edge comprising the channel or the spring. An especially high stability of the arrangement of the heat sink modules formed therefrom is obtained.
In addition, it is especially advantageous to inventively implement the projections of the heat sink module as dovetail-like springs. Such dovetail-like springs can be pushed in a direction into a recess mating therewith, as a result whereof a mechanical hold results in all directions proceeding perpendicular to this direction. In particular, the heat sink modules joined in this way can no longer be simply pulled apart, and an improved cohesion results therefrom.
Also, a heat sink module is especially advantageous wherein the upper side thereof comprises a depression that accepts the component. An especially simple, fast and reliable fastening of the component is possible with the assistance of such a depression. It particularly comes into consideration to glue the component in the depression.
When the component comprising an electrically conductive envelope and the heat sink module is also composed of an electrically conductive material, it is especially advantageous to implement the gluing between the component and the heat sink module in an electrically insulating fashion in order to prevent a short between the components.
In addition, a heat sink module is especially advantageous when an electrolytic capacitor is secured to its upper side. Such heat sink modules can, for example, be employed for cooling capacitor banks in frequency converters of different power classes.
The invention also specifies an arrangement of the heat sink modules wherein the same component is secured on each heat sink module, and the components have terminal elements. Each component has its terminal elements aligned identically relative to the surface structure of the respective heat sink. The heat sink modules are joined to one another, forming a continuous plate. Due to the inventive arrangement of the heat sink modules with identical components comprising terminal elements, the orientation of the individual components relative to the heat sink modules that carry them can be transferred onto the capacitor bank formed by the arrangement of identical heat sink modules. This has the advantage that the individual components can be contacted in a very simple and rational way.
In addition, an arrangement of the heat sink modules is especially advantageous wherein the heat sink modules are held together by a frame. Such an arrangement of the heat sink modules has the advantage of an enhanced mechanical stability.